Rogue
by Itsufer
Summary: Already thrown into a feudal era unlike the history books, Kagome is forced into a group where she's told she's the reincarnation of spiritual powers first owner, Midoriko, and must journey to find a way to return the original heart lest she lose her own. -TEMP HIATUS-
1. Prologue

This is actually my second fanfiction but the first one i'm having put up! As things are being a bit slow for my first one, but anyways, I'm quite excited. *giggles* Also, much love to my beta who is patient with me and my quirks! ^ 3^

The prologue will seem very "okay, what just happened?" and "that was short?" and it's supposed to be that way. Just bear with me and hopefully you'll find my tale interesting and compelling. I do warn that there will be dark themes later on, as well as mature relations. So no minors sneaking in *taps your noses*

_**All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction.**_

**Rogue**

_Prologue_

The sun's warmth leaked in through Kagome's deep blue kimono with evergreen layering beneath and a silver sash across her petite waist. The peculiar pattern on the outer layer had caught her attention immediately when she has noticed it in the infirmary.

True, technically she had stolen it, however she believed the previous owner would have forgiven her for the theft. He had been a dying member of the place, no known or given family; the man would not even tell her his name. Kagome had opted to call him whatever name happened across her mind when near, and before his death she had become quite fond of calling him Kei. Though the man never stated any will for his few possessions, she did not think he would have been against her keeping the delicate fabric. She merely hoped no ill will would fall to her for it.

Her eyes squinted in the light reflected off of the river she now crossed, small feet stepping carefully across the red and gold bridge that separated the great village in half.

The bright glare gave her raven locks a blue highlighted appearance, glinting off a few intricate silver hairpins holding bits of her long thick hair, cascading curls of loops flowing every which way. Staring up at the brilliant light, she let her skin revel in the warmth, grinning to the clear sky.

With eyes shut, full black lashes tickling her cheeks, Kagome felt a darkness fall over her, the comfort of the sun vanishing instantly in its wake. Searching for the cause, her lids flew open, where she saw a great terror heading for the village, heading for her.

Armored in deep crimson scales, gleaming sharply in the blocked glow, was a large dragon barreling towards her, its great wings beating with ease. Breath caught in her lungs, her heart almost stopped its pace in her fear.

A sudden blue energy struck the being in the side, causing it to break out in a piercing shriek, luminous embers dripping from its mouth due to the unexpected attack. Before the raging beast was able to fight back, a separate deep green energy ruptured a hole within its wing knocking it off balance.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw a man begin heading her way; unsure what to do, she faced him and prepared for the worst.

"What are you doing!" Eyes inspecting her swiftly "You must be new," he sneered, "but come now; there is no time to stare! Hurry and call on your powers!"

Blue eyes blinked several times. Before she could blurt out her confusion, a large exploding blast struck them, shattering the wooden pass entirely to send each into a tumbling fall for the deep waters below.

Kagome flailed, looking for something- anything to attach her limbs too but found nothing sturdy and instead closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the drowning impact.

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	2. Chapter One

___Chapter one! WOO! However, don't expect updates this fast for the rest, this was a special reason. My general timing will be once every week or two. Sorry but i need time to write them! ____**^ 3^**_

___***huggle***_

___Oh, and_____I do warn that there will be dark themes later on, as well as mature relations. So no minors sneaking in *taps your noses*

_**All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction.**_

**Rogue**

_Chapter One_

Her right shoulder rammed into a hard, unrelenting surface, her pained shout came from behind clenched teeth. As her feet scrambled to move on the slickened ground, the same man as before once again screamed a command at her.

"Come on woman! Whether you've field tested or not, your power is right on the edge, I can feel it, just attack. Shoot it!

Fury at his demand burned in her chest. Pushing across the surface on her back, now seeing it was the river frozen, she focused her attention to the angrily hovering being as it received another blast of snapping blue energy.

Holding out her arms, palms facing the red dragon, she tried pulling at her powers. Bringing up the tingling warmth, it pulsed and raged within her gut, so Kagome forced her anger into the energy. As she prepared to unleash the great chaos, she felt the creature face her, both fighters stopping to cast her a wide eyed glance.

Too focused and pissed off to care, she let out a cry as the pinkish-white energy streamed out with immense speed and growth. As it pushed against the beast, the great force enveloped every inch of the creature, the pops and crackles and burning intensity nearly drowning out the screams of its fatal torment.

Brows narrowing her usually gentle eyes, the deep anger still settled upon her features. Eaten away in moments, the threat was gone, fully destroyed by her attack. Kagome breathed heavily, still lying on her back against the cold frozen water she once crossed over in placid silence. Slowly her hands went to heave her off of the slippery surface. Inwardly she was rather annoyed that now her day had probably been shot to hell.

Before she had the chance to stand, the two warriors came to her sides, the male she already knew of and a small female she had not previously seen. Each looked down on her as though she were some sort of three headed monster or maybe even a god. It was very hard to tell, as both persons wore a blackened cloth from head to toe, shielding their mouths and noses, and a hooded jacket of some sort encased their heads.

Not thinking better for it, she immediately began to glare at the man to her right.

"Well, what are you two looking at! Did I grow another head! Am I suddenly made of gold! No? Then back off!"

The pair shared a glance then stepped back a few paces, allowing Kagome room to take a somewhat wobbly stance, straightening as best as possible her wrinkled kimono and now greatly tussled hair. When she felt at least a little more normal and less like a gigantic reptile had thrown her around for fun, her blue orbs returned to the man who was eyeing her intently.

"So!" Her finger pointed angrily in his direction, mostly due to the fact she did not think she would make it one step towards him without succumbing to her clumsiness and falling on her ass. That would surely not help her attempted chastisement. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing! What were you yelling at me for? You think I was really in a position to comprehend ANYTHING when a damn dragon is heading right for me!"

The man made no attempts to answer, though his eyes clearly showed the apologetic fear he was currently being forced into.

Kagome tossed her hands in the air, shaking her head, "And where in God's name did all this damn ice come from anyways! I probably bruised my whole arm from that fall!"

As neither made any clear move to explain the situation to her, she huffed while narrowing her eyes. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but just stay away from me."

Turning as carefully as possible she made as dignified an exit as one in a layered foot length kimono and sandals on an iced over river could do in the situation. All the while she mumbled in agitation.

"I have so much to do today, now I'm going to be late at the hospital and after all this crap who knows how many patients are going to be clamoring in! How could such a perfect day have become so rotten! What in the world did I do to deserve this!"

Although she had not realized it, both strangers were listening to her every word, eyeing her with ever increasing understanding. Just as Kagome cleared the shore of the river, the male and female landed in front of her, kneeling down as though she were royalty.

Speaking for the two, the man looked up to her, "Apologies my Lady. We had not realized your status; you placed your symbol so humbly it was not seen on our first encounter."

Kagome's brow rose in confusion. Lady? Symbol? What the hell?

Her lips parted to respond but the two vanished before she could do so. Kagome turned and searched the entire area, but not a trace of either fighter appeared, they were simply gone.

"…What just happened?"

"Kagome! Kagome!" The familiar sound of her coworker and the head doctor of the facility she worked for was running in her direction.

"Kagome are you alright?" His light brown eyes seemed to inspect every inch of her form, checking for even the slightest scratch.

"I'm alright, Seiko. Just a bad fall." She smiled reassuringly.

He did not appear convinced, but brushed the topic aside, likely to confront her again later. Head shaking, he broached another matter, "Either way, there were several casualties at the village border and at the very center. Dozens of injured people are being taken to the other medicine men and priests, we must hurry back."

With a curt nod, the two made a run for the building they worked in daily, a line of bleeding and groaning people already blocking the roads.

Why was this happening to her? Couldn't she ever catch a break? Kagome felt her limbs tremor at the thought of another aching night, dreaming of a warm bath to soothe her. She turned her face up and did her best to call out her kindest demeanor.

Together they stopped at the line, its first members eager and ready at the sight of the two making their appearance.

"Lady Kagome!" Dozens of bouncing children came over to the woman, buzzing around excitedly.

Her smiles were bright and warm, hunching a bit to take the hands of the smallest while many others playfully grabbed and messed with her kimono and hair. Despite her trepidation earlier, her mind couldn't help but joyfully focus on the happiness surrounding the group.

"I told you all, just Kagome is fine." She giggled lightly.

"Lady Kagome, you never told us why your eyes are like water and not mud?"

Several brown and black tinted eyes cast themselves upon her; however Seiko came to her side and placed a firm grip to her shoulder. He was right, they needed to work. Biting her lip, a breathy sigh puffed the black hair of children in its path, eliciting soft laughs from each child.

"I'm afraid that is a story for later."

High whines rung in her ears as she stood, but each soon trudged heavy feet back towards their parents or playmates. Waving a swift goodbye Kagome followed her friend and mentor. He offered a hand to her, giving the leverage needed to step up onto the raised platform, then gentlemanly slide back the shoji screen for her to enter first.

Seiko was a kind man, not wholly unattractive either, quite the contrary in fact, but Kagome never managed to develop any romantic feelings. Every kind word or action was only that, kind. As delicately as possible, she shrugged off his attempt to lead her, patting his arm then hurriedly moving for supplies in preparation for the onslaught of wounded humans.

At a side glance Kagome noticed his dejected countenance, sad uncertainty in his furrowed brow. She sighed with relief through a frown of guilt; she didn't want to hurt him, in all honesty she wished she could feel for him. She wanted to feel for him, but it simply wasn't there. Perhaps she really had broken herself?

Long black hair and warm brown eyes flashed into her mind's eye, mournful despair began tingling in her stomach, eating away at her insides. Drawing a deep breath into her lungs, Kagome forced back tears of past memories and returned to reality where a young man sat patiently in her view.

Softening her features, she calmed her nerves and gave a light clap of her hands.

"Shall we begin?"

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter two, yeah! Hope you like it and sorry it's a tad late! Also, as i stated before, my general timing for this story will be once every week or two. Sorry but i need time to write and beta them! __**^ 3^**__***huggle***_

_Thankies to my dear beta!__** *squeeze***_

I do warn that there will be dark themes later on, as well as mature relations. So no minors sneaking in *taps your noses*

_**All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction.**_

**Rogue**

_Chapter Two_

"There, does that feel better?" Kagome gave a warm smile to the boy sitting nervously before her, a large gash now stitched up and wrapped in fresh linens taking up the majority of his left leg.

He gave a slow, sad nod while rubbing at his tear-filled eyes. Giving the boy a light pat on the wound, she secretly let loose a small amount of her power, allowing it to flow into the child to assist in his healing. All passing in a mere touch, a transient second, until she kindly lifted the boy and rest him on her hip, carrying the injured child out to his wailing mother.

She had seen about forty five patients that day, unlike most of the doctors there, she had no set type which sought her out. The others said she had a comforting way about her which caused everyone to flock to see her, so often she got the more difficult ones. Mostly young children and those who disliked the ideas of doctors and medicine altogether came to her, though each time they would leave with content smiles.

Seiko would always say it was her radiant smile; however nothing could persuade her to believe she was anything but a nice person helping others. Regardless, Kagome had known for a little while that the dark featured man had taken a liking for her. Unfortunately she had not yet been able to find a way to dissuade him.

Once the boy was safely holding onto his mother, Kagome told the others she would be taking her leave for the day using her injured arm as the excuse. Seiko, of course, did not refuse. In fact it took all of her efforts to keep him from accompanying her home. With a smile and a few goodbyes, she headed back out to the mildly ruined town that was currently her home.

As soon as the building was no longer in sight, she exhaled a long overdue sigh. Every bit of her ached, crying for sleep. She had never used so much of her concealed powers before. It was true that most monks and mikos had some spiritual power, but not to the same extent as her.

Her thoughts wandered back to the events earlier in the day, those two had exuded similar energies to her own but until then she had never even known others like her existed. What perplexed her most however was their sudden reverence to her, and who on earth were they anyways? They were dressed so secretive, like an assassin…or a ninja. Giggles escaped her as she pondered the possibilities.

Giving a small look around the area, the woman stifled her humored noises and made a gentle slip into the forest; no one took any notice of her.

Walking deep into the forest, taking a few unnecessary turns here and there in case she happened to be followed, Kagome made a brief stop at a large hollowed out tree. The thick trunk encased a small medical storage facility of her own, which she kept stocked the best she could.

Grabbing a hefty shoulder bag, she began packing common and otherworldly medicinal objects, taking special care with the liquids which she set on top. She checked her packages carefully then gave a glance around the old store before stealing out to reach her destination.

About a half hour later Kagome stepped her way into a small clearing, a river rushed past a diminutive hut with steam lifting from an inner fire. Remaking her footing to a firm, calm step, she made her way to the mat covered entrance.

"It's Kagome."

No response came, but a small aura flare gave her admission. Inside laid a heavily panting demon male, a worried female youkai standing at his side nearly crushing his arm with her anxiety.

"Hello." Her words barely appeared to reach the fine tipped ears as she came in, setting the full bag on the wood table now at her side. Dipping her hand into a basket on the dirt ground, she pulled out a few tasuki chords, using one she hastily drew up her raven locks into a bun then fumbled with the other to hold back her kimono sleeves.

"How is he doing?" With speed only years of practice could produce, Kagome began preparing her tools in order to examine her new patient.

After being sucked into the old well on her family shrine, Kagome had resurfaced into a world that was supposed to be past eras, but proved to be full of unwritten mysteries and dangers she never would have guessed could be real. At age thirteen, Kagome had already become aware of her hidden abilities and had been practicing often, leading her to study medicine, biology, anatomy anything that she could use in line with her powers. However, at age fifteen misfortune struck her in ways she should have but never actually had anticipated and two years later the normally, yet oddly, comforting well drew her into its black abyss.

Since then Kagome had managed to make it back but never to her own specific time, always a bit too early or too late. It was as if time was telling her that her family was no longer in her future. The family she'd abandoned on a whim was now lost forever.

She cried often.

Giving a gentle smile to the woman, she removed the strangling hands from her patient and started to assess the damage. From the way he heaved, she wondered if he'd injured a lung or was merely unnerved by his current position. Although, despite his injuries, the man's thin eyes bore strength. Obviously his demonic healing abilities were still tirelessly at work.

Taking hold of the man's wrist, Kagome preceded with checking his pulse while using the other hand to gently probe around for anything out of place.

"Nothing feels broken." Her words were whispered mostly to herself as she began arranging several sets of cloth, gauze and antiseptic beside a battery powered desk lamp she'd gotten early on after finding her necessity for light the evening a young bear demon came in holding his organs.

Mentally she cringed at the recollection.

"Your pulse is slower than I would like it." She gave him a calming smile, sensing his obvious nervousness at being there and trying but failing not to notice the woman's flood of anxiety right at Kagome's back.

"What's your name?"

"Hiro. This is my mate, Miki." His eyes gestured to the female, who proceeded to kneel beside him, caressing his cheeks and forehead with worry.

"He lost so much blood!" Her words fell out, as though she had never meant to speak but couldn't stop herself.

Kagome nodded as she reached for a pair of scissors, and then began cutting a line through the ruined shirt, peeling it off as gently as she was able, noticing the great gashes in his side. With uncertainty she chewed on her lips while tossing aside the cloth to begin assessing his wounds.

It appeared the bleeding had been stopped for the most part, or very likely stopped itself to begin healing, a side effect of a demon injury she had grown quite fond of as it reduced the amount of towels and blankets getting ruined.

"Looks like your bleeding has stopped; that's good."

The pair acknowledged her words with only minor nods; each was too busy staring at the other. Her heart ached at the sight. However, now wasn't the time to reminisce, she had a patient to attend to.

Refocusing her eyes, she gave a long look at the deepest of his wounds; busy at work was the thin almost translucent skin re-growth right before her eyes and immediately beneath that it she saw the grey pink of organs. She gave a happy inward sigh, no intestine play this time! No sir!

"Ah, you're lucky."

Two sets of eyes settled on her. She could see them utterly shocked at her statement, which prompted her to reword.

"I mean, it appears you got the most of the bleeding to stop fast enough for your body to heal your umm…." She searched for a good term for what she was talking of. "…the skin which contains your organs inside your body."

The demon couple didn't seem to fully understand her meaning, but shrugged it off with a small sigh of relief. Kagome was grateful not to have to give another anatomy lesson, especially with her knowledge of demon anatomy being so little.

"The cleaning process should be much faster; his body will hopefully start fighting off anything harmful."

She moved over a bit to reach for a large tub and dragged it back to lay below the heightened futon she'd constructed for proper wound cleansing. The woman seemed to be quite intently eyeing her movements now. The first demon mate she'd ever had to deal with had nearly wrung her neck thinking she was going to empty her lover's organs and fluids out to eat. The very idea made her nearly vomit.

"I'll be right back. I need to get some fresh water."

The youkai calmed before giving another nod of understanding. Kagome then handed her a large cloth, "Keep this over his wounds to stop the minor blood flow."

With that, she grabbed a large pot and went out to receive some water from the river. Once her container was filled she heaved into a stance and went back to push aside the mat and revisit the waiting demons.

She set the pot down near the injured demon and the large tub below him then dragged out a well worn stool and sat to begin her work. Her hand went over to the table adjacent and grabbed a large turkey baster which she plunged into the cool stream water, filling it completely.

As Kagome prepared a new cloth to help remove debris, she turned to the couple and smiled reassuringly. "I'm going to start now. I'll talk you through what I'm doing. Let me know if you have questions or concerns, and I'll answer what I can." Following her speech she gave them a pointed glare, receiving acknowledgement she continued. "Now this will hurt some, but the wounds are not bad, in fact they were very well cut. What I mean is the edges are, for the most part, straight and clean so it should heal faster."

Taking a brief moment to lock eyes with one another the man faced her bravely, "I'm ready."

"Okay. Here we go."

Kagome removed the baster and targeted the smallest of the three vast incisions mutilating his right side.

"I'm going to use this object to wash out the dirt and debris in his wounds." In a light spurt, the water jetted out and she continued several treatments of this until she was satisfied the last of all the dirt clumps had been attacked and knocked out.

After the thorough wash, she leaned sideways a bit and grasped her scissors for another use, but before using them she let the metal blades heat up in the fires tips.

"Now I'm going to cut off the few jagged edges of flesh."

Luckily the bits were few and far between, so she managed to slice off the pieces fairly quickly. Giving the area another rinse, she eyed the man's torso.

"That looks better. See," she gestured towards the now cleansed side, "wounds always try and trick you into thinking that they're much worse than they really are, but after a good inspection you find they aren't too bad."

She grinned at them and soon the tension in the hut had lessened considerably, both very reassured by Kagome's bedside manner.

Already feeling the stiffness that would soon completely claim her limbs, Kagome moved over and took up a plastic first aid kit which she kept her needles and thread in. Lifting off her seat she pulled the lamp over and directed its shine to her work place. Before fully settling down, she paused a moment at the fire to sterilize the needle and then threaded it. Kagome pulled on some gloves and got situated for a long hour of grabbing, stabbing, pulling and repeating.

"Alright, this is the time consuming part."

The female youkai furthered her petting on the man's brown haired head. "Sewing flesh takes time, we are aware."

"Good. Now, your last cut is quite deep. I was never taught how to fix such things, but I did develop a method that does very well."

She removed a roll of mint flavored dental floss from her case. "This is a special type of thread. I will use it to try and reattach all the muscle tissue I can, everything else will work back together on its own."

"But the thread will be inside his body!" The woman nearly shrieked at the idea, although her mate simply rolled his green eyes.

"Well yes, for a while, but don't worry. Your body works the thread out on its own. It's quite amazing really." Kagome smiled with a bubbly enthusiasm. This was always her favorite part, a silver lining in a world of stitching guts back into a live body. "When you have healed enough that the thread isn't needed, eventually you'll get a small hollow blister on your skin above the wounded area. All you need to do is puncture the blister—which is only unnecessary skin that you can remove if you like—and you'll see the tip of the thread. Then all you need do is pull it out! The blister will be gone in minutes with your healing."

Her happiness was quite evident. The pair on the other hand seemed rather disturbed at the idea of a foreign object being pulled out of the man's body. Kagome exhaled softly, "You don't have to worry. It's completely harmless and once you remove it, you can toss it into the fire and never think of it again."

The man murmured to his wife, something Kagome was unable to hear, but didn't bother trying as she knew it wasn't meant for her anyways. Each face seemed placid and resolute, and with a kind nod in her direction, Kagome pierced the skin and began her weaving.

A thoughtless toss of her gloves and remaining thread bits into the fire's belly, she ran her wrist across her lightly sweating forehead.

"That took a bit longer than I thought."

She re-gripped the turkey baster floating in the river water basin and rinsed off the slightly bloody sutures now tenderly holding the flesh together. Sliding over every inch with scrutinizing blue orbs, Kagome gave a curt nod to herself, admiring her work.

"Alrighty!" Thrusting her tired hands onto her thighs she hoisted herself up and moved over to her many medicinal items on another table behind them all.

Red eyes watched her, while her arms gently cradled her mate's head. "What now?"

The voice was deep and had almost missed her ears. Turning with full hands, she placed her objects down and tidied her previous ones.

"Now is the part you won't like." Kagome could practically feel the woman's thoughts running a mile an hour as her face scrunched in concern. "Please be as calm as possible, it will keep me at ease as well."

"Of course." The male gave a tender look to the woman nearly convulsing with worry, however despite the man's great patience and tolerance of the situation as well as his wife's nerves, the growing fear in his aura was perceptible.

Kagome laid her hands over the rejoined tissue and slid shut her eyes. The familiar warmth of power churned and grew, filling her torso with comforting strength. Being as cautious as possible not to alarm the demon youki just beneath her digits, she began channeling bit after bit of the white pink energy through her arms and into the tips of each finger where it started a slow leak into the sewn wounds.

Unleashing only a very small amount, Kagome gave a satisfactory grin and removed her limbs.

"There. I gave him enough to kick start the healing; he should be perfectly fine with his own abilities. Just don't attack the bit I gave you, it heals you as well without draining you too badly."

Smiling lightly, he squeezed the demoness's hand.

"I'll apply some special ointments to make sure nothing gets infected, and then I'll bandage him up."

Dabbing a cloth with antiseptic, she wiped down each line of stitching followed by a thick layer of Neosporin. Kagome unrolled a fresh set of bandages and began wrapping the youkai's torso with help from the male's wife. She secured the strips with a small knot.

"That should do it."

"He will be fine now?" The pair grasped hands.

"Yes, he should be fully healed in a week or so I believe."

At her supply covered table Kagome grabbed a small handmade jar she'd gotten in the area and slowly filled it with some aloe vera, most demons disliked the smell, but it worked very well on their skin and they seemed quite sensitive to most products. Placing a small fabric square over the top she held it down while wrapping string around its rim, tying it loosely.

"You should clean the areas every day, apply this salve to the suture, and replace the bandages. After three or four days you can remove the threads. All you need to do is take your fingernail, break each stitch, and pull out the thread. But continue the ointment and bandages." Smiling over her stern voice, she placed the jar in the woman's hands along with fresh linen. "Begin this regiment every evening. Clean the wounds and give the area about a half hour of fresh air before the ointment and wrappings. That really helps sooth the body as it heals."

Kagome placed a caring hand on the man's shoulder as he stood to leave, his mate gripping his arm protectively, both with eyes full of love.

"Thank you Lady Miko."

She casually waved off the title, "Kagome is fine."

With a final nod the two stepped from the hut and vanished, leaving behind a minor aura which would soon dissipate on the wind.

Sighing heavily she went to work cleaning up the hut and closing everything away in the plastic containers she'd brought there so that the many objects could remain safe and dry. Pulling her hair from its messy bun and unwinding the tasuki chords from her sleeves, the fabric falling to her sides where they belonged, Kagome left the small makeshift hospital of hers and headed home.

Walking tired limbs through the thickly placed trees, Kagome couldn't keep her thoughts from wondering back to the events that morning. What was up with those people? Why did they act so reverent? How did she manage to get that dragon with her powers or better yet what did she even DO to it? That was unnerving… She had to stop the questions running like a loop through her brain, especially as she had just narrowly avoided colliding with a tree.

She sighed deeply for the hundredth time that day. Did she recognize anything about them? Frustration was growing; slender fingers began to pull at the stitching of her sleeve. Eyeing her work through an annoyed glare, a sudden realization tugged at her memories, blue orbs widened.

Taking hold on her kimono sleeve she pointedly scrutinized the grouping of unusual patterns. She remembered that each of the strangers had an odd design decorating their apparel. This must have been the symbol the man referred to.

While she pondered over what this meant, who her patient must have really been, and what he had done, five black suited characters dropped around her each bearing the symbols, one of which was exactly the same. Kagome hardly had a chance to do anything before her limbs were gripped tightly and she was whisked away, struggling forcefully as they carried her off to an unknown destination.

Eyes grew wide in fear as a damp cloth was thrust over her nose and mouth; in vain, she shook her head breathlessly to dislodge it, but the desire for oxygen was too strong to keep her from pulling in a deep breath. The edges of her vision became fuzzy, as a heavy calm washed through her form.

Soft unconsciousness faded in around her.

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^

**ATTENTION ALL READERS OF MY WORKS!**

**I know i have been rather AWOL lately and while that isn't exactly abnormal for me, it is actually for a reason this time. I have been exceptionally busy, things were bad for a while, then we had to put one of my dog's down. Then about a month later we got a new puppy, who is a complete spaz and a lot of work. Also while my personal issues have always been a problem, i am trying to work through them and have made a few steps into life. Things are very difficult and will be quite busy for me until i can find my footing in this new world i will be entering. I really want to try and continue working on these fanfictions, because i love them and want them to become real in their own ways, both the ones i have started and the numerous ideas that have yet too.**

**Even though i am behind in life compared to others my age, i am finally trying to work my way into college. It is going to be a lot of work to get there and be eligible, but i hope to make it! I hope to major in Psychology and minor in Writing, so if i am able to continue these while in school-which i sincerely will try to do-i should get better along the way! :D**

**I will make more updates here as things progress, but as of right now i think it will be best for me and fair to you all that i place a temporary HIATUS on all my works until i know what i can do. **

**I am very sorry, and please pray for me those that do and wish me well those that don't, i appreciate all of you who read and enjoy my stuff and i want you to know i am going to make sure i'm not a disappearing writer here.**

**SPECIFIC TO ROGUE:**** I have a new beta for this story! WOO! However because of this we have decided to start over with the story, as in she started beta-ing from the prologue and there have been MASSIVE changes made and I will be adding quite a bit to the beginning of this story, so, at a point not yet decided, I will be taking down chapters one and two and then replacing the prologue with the new one. I am doing this rather than taking it down so that the people who have faved or alerted it won't lose that updating reminder. :)**

_**~itsu**_


End file.
